


A Death of a friend does break ones spirit

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Death, Depressed Dean, Desperate Sam, dying, no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: Cas somehow gets fatally injured and the one he looks to for help can’t do anything expect watch his best friend die . And it breaks him





	A Death of a friend does break ones spirit

 

Dean watched the door creak open , and half expected a drunk Sam to stumble in with a girl latched to his arm hopefully . That poor boy was so sexually frustrated. First Dean saw a shoe . Black and looked like it should be worn by a rich man. They was not Sams. 

" Hey Cas" Dean called across the room , head down flipping though some web sites ,looking up a case

No one answered and the quietness made the worn down motel room seem dull.

" Cas ?" Looking around the hunter saw the angel lent against the far wall.

Dean got up and went to him . As he got closer he could hear shaken intakes of breath. Getting closer he kept muttering his name trying to get his attention. Once he was close enough he grabbed his shoulder and span him away from the wall which was a bad idea and resulted in the angel collapsing on him. Suddenly he was covered in blood . He had to think , it wasn't his and for a moment his mind went blank one name bouncing around in his head. Cas. Griping the blood coverd vessel he sank to to the floor. 

Castiels hand was pressed tightly against his adomin , blood dripping through his already blood covered fingers. Dean pulled the angel on to his lap , batting the bloodied hand away and replacing it with his own shaking one .  
"Cas ?! W-what happened ?! "  
The angel could see the panic in dean eyes and didn't want to panic or worry him anymore  
"Not to worry dean it's just a small scratch "m  
Dean looked at Cas In alarm .  
"A small scratch !?!*l There's a hole in you're stomach !  
Cas laughed , not because he found it funny but because he wanted to hide the face that he was in pain. The pain flared though his body in waves as he tried to push the hunter away . His hunter.  
"D-dean get away I don't want you- " CAS failed to Finnish his sentence due to the intense pain burning though his fastly dieing vessel

"Sshhh CAS don't talk , it's gonna be okay , I'm gonna make it okay " dean said these words with such hope , power that CAS almost believes that he could be saved by such a righthous man.

"No d-dean , let me go I ...don't wanna scar you " as CAS said these word he began to glow white , the pain slowly fading as he walked down the white tunnel his father at the other end then nothing. 

For dean it was not at all peaceful , as his angel began to glow his chest began to burn , a red hot buring sensation . The oldest Winchester knew what it was but he wouldn't give up the body for the one he loved as he hugged CAS's corpse closer , sobbing into the now cold dead skin of his best friend .

———

Sam sat at the desk opening his jornal and continued  
~Dean hasn't said a word since we lost CAS . He leaves his room only to get another bottle of whisky . He doesn't even let me take are of the burns with laid upon his chest . I don't know what to do . I'm scared that he might try and kill himself , Or starve to death. I wish bobby was here  
He would know how to Handel him  
But we are all alone now . ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot that’s been in my notes for a few years now ... so yes my writing has been better - Kaya


End file.
